Wear the Ring First
by Waine Jusuchine
Summary: its a short one i made. sorry, i suck at summaries. it's OneShot... royxriza


**Wear the Ring First**

After Roy killed the homunculus, Pride. He became fuehrer shortly after his recovery along with his staff who also got promoted together with him. Being the fuehrer means that he has the power to implement rules and take away them.

First and foremost thing he did as he sat on his position was to get rid of the fraternization law. So he called for a meeting to all he military personnel

In the meeting, he was introduced and he proudly presented himself in front of everybody.

"Good afternoon. I, Roy Mustang, the new proclaimed fuehrer, am thrashing away the fraternization law and allow the military men to associate w/ others. However, you shall take charges if ever these affairs are affecting your work. Worst you'll be fired. Thank you all and Good Day!" he clearly stated.

T'was then followed by a resounding applause.

As they went back to their jobs, he was found all smiles, working on his papers diligently for as far as anyone could remember.

He was very excited to leave from work for one of his subordinate; Riza Hawkeye invited him for dinner to celebrate his success.

After he finished signing all his papers, he drove to Riza's apartment.

Riza left from work early today so that she can prepare for she expected a guest. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it and there stood on her doorway, Roy Mustang.

"Oh, hello, sir." She greeted

"That's Roy for now. We're off duty." He answered.

"No problem, sir or rather, Roy" she responded

"You're early so you have to wait for a while before I finish preparing" she reminded

him and led him to her living room and settled him down on one of the couch.

"That was a nice speech" she commented

"Thanks." Roy gratefully said.

As she was going back to her work, he slowly observed her and realized that she was wearing a miniskirt and let her hair down.

It was rare for him to see her in this outfit but he has to admit that she indeed is stunning not to mention that she was just wearing a light make up.

He stood and walk towards her without her even noticing that he was already behind.

Riza was now setting the table. She hummed and swayed her body as she did this when suddenly a pair of hands found its way to her sides and grabbed her by the waist.

The figure behind her planted small kisses on the side of her neck. The tickling sensation made her turn around and found the fuehrer holding her in his arms.

She was about to ask something when a pair of lips touched against hers in what was first a soft, sweet, passionate kiss. Without a chance to pull away, the kiss deepened and she found herself kissing back after the shock he gave to her and slowly slid her left hand around his neck while the other on his chest. She was allowing him to gain entrance to her mouth and felt his tongue gliding with hers. Roy continued the kiss, tasting her more and then pinned her to the wall.

He released his right hand from its tight grip on her waist and pulled a small box from, his pocket. Took its contents of what was a ring with small diamond stone on it. He slid it on her ring finger which was on his chest and she pulled away as she felt him slid something.

"What is this?" she questioned him but they were still in the same position.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a symbol that represents that you are partly mine now and that you are destined to wed me and be mine wholly.

"Who give you the right to decide whether I should wear this ring or not?" he asked with a little higher pitch in her voice now.

"Well I am very confident that id I ask you to marry me, you will say yes directly-" he

answered

"And what gave you the idea that I would agree?" She said sounding a little angry

"You kissed me back and that was why I let you wear this though I haven't asked you yet" he explained. "To make things unique, I devised another way to propose wherein you'll were the ring first before I even ask you" he continued. "Now… will you remove that ring from your finger or let it stay as it is?" he shot the questioned at her.

She blushed deeply before responding, "Well, since it looks good on my hands and the way you proposed is kinda impressing so I say, it'll remain on my finger." With this answer, she gave him a sudden kiss.

"so this is now final, you are now officially and legally my fiancée …" he said with great joy.

"Oh I forgot, I like your outfit today. Miniskirt, huh? Well I can see your flawless legs than your uniform and since I'm the first to see it, I rather not let anyone lay their eyes on them so I won't impose the wearing miniskirt anymore..," he said abruptly.

"I didn't know you were selfish" she told him. "Not really. I just tend to be possessive when it comes to the woman I love." He told her.

"Then, shall we eat now?" she proposed.

"I'm bit hungry, but I like the taste better when I kissed you." He stated

"You'll have all the pleasure later, but now, we have to eat what I prepared. Ok?" she said

"Ok," he answered.

**The End**

Thanks for reading. Pls. review


End file.
